


It's finally here

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: A prompt for the Mini Reindeer Games: Can you write a fic based on a prompt 'it's finally here!' with Joavin?





	It's finally here

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for the Mini Reindeer Games: Can you write a fic based on a prompt 'it's finally here!' with Joavin?

Kevin and Joaquin spent their afternoon at Pop’s. Today was the first day Pop’s offered their Christmas specials, which meant gingerbread milkshakes, hot chocolate with marshmallow snowmen and Christmas cookies.  
  
Kevin always came here on the season’s opening. In the past, it had been with his dad, or later on with Betty and Archie, and now it was with his boyfriend. It always gave him a warm feeling to sit here with his loved ones, surrounded by Christmas decoration and the smell of spices all around him.  
  
He looked over the rim of his hot chocolate cup and watched Joaquin, who was playing with the straw in his gingerbread milkshake with a small smile on his face. He looked happy, and it was something Kevin was very thankful for. He knew that Joaquin was still haunted by the things that had happened to him in juvie and afterward. He often found Joaquin staring off into space or held him after he woke up from a nightmare.  
  
Maybe Christmas time was exactly the thing Joaquin needed now. Kevin took a Christmas cookie in the shape of an angel and handed it to Joaquin.  
  
“An angel cookie for my angel.”  
  
Joaquin took the cookie and laughed.  
  
“I am hardly an angel, but thanks, Preppy.”  
  
“You definitely are an angel to me. You look after me and protect me and just make my life better, always making sure that I am happy. But I agree, there are also times during which you aren’t an angel at all. And I love that too if you know what I mean.”  
  
He reached out and ran a finger through a little trail of whipped cream on the side of Joaquin’s lips, and then slowly licked his finger clean while winking at Joaquin playfully.  
  
Joaquin laughed softly and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, I know that you love that. Oh look, it’s snowing!”  
  
Kevin looked out of the window and saw big fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky, covering everything with a soft looking white powder rapidly.  
  
Joaquin and Kevin finished their hot chocolate and milkshake, holding hands across the table while watching the snowflakes in fascination.  
  
Kevin had mixed feelings about snow. He got cold quickly, and so it wasn’t really his favorite thing to have to walk through the snow. But he loved the way it looked. It always had something magical in his opinion to see how the snow transformed a boring, a bit shabby small town like Riverdale, into a winter wonderland.  
  
And so he was happy to go outside, once they paid for their drinks and were wrapped in their jackets and scarfs. It had snowed a lot in that short time, and everything was white already. The snow was still so fresh that it was almost untouched. Silence had settled over the town. It was already pretty dark, and just when Joaquin and Kevin began to walk down the street, the streetlamps went on, together with the Christmas lights which had been installed today.  
  
Kevin and Joaquin stopped and looked up at the lights in awe. Apparently, there were advantages to having a rich person as the new mayor. Kevin had never seen so many light decorations all over town.  
  
It was still snowing lightly, and the Christmas lights were illuminating the white streets with a colorful glow, making everything look almost unreal, magical.  
  
Kevin felt Joaquin gently squeezing his hand, and his boyfriend whispered:  
  
“It looks beautiful.”  
  
“Yes.  _ **It’s finally here.**_  My fave time of the year.”  
  
“You know, I didn’t like Christmas that much until now… It just reminded me how much I missed a real family. But this year it’s different because I can spend it with you.”  
  
Kevin turned his head to look at Joaquin intently, taking in the slightly wistful expression on his boyfriend’s face, but he could also see a small smile and a hopeful spark in his eyes.  
  
“I promise you that from now on Christmas time will always be the happiest time of the year for you! I will make sure of that.”  
  
He smiled at Joaquin and put an arm around his shoulder. Joaquin nodded before leaning closer to rest his head on Kevin’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you Preppy. I know that you will do that, and I will do the same for you.”


End file.
